Broken
by ninjastar175
Summary: What it Jordan's life wasn't all that great? Would the strong hero crumble, or would he find his own means of escape? (CaptainSparklez) {{Self-Harm Warning}}
1. Chapter 1

Lightning flashed, illuminating the small room for a blink of time. A spider scurried along a window pane as thunder fueled the storm. Another strink of light danced upon Jordan's face, creating a gleam in his sunglasses.

The young man rubbed his wrist after setting down his glass. Even though he was silent, his mind was raging, the voices of his freinds echoing in his head. Jordan sat, now tapping his wrist to the beat of his pulse, starring at the half empty bottle on the table. He knew he shouldn't drink away his problems, but if he didn't it lead to worse, darker things. Grabbing the bottle he walked to the kitchen, eyes lingering on the knives as he moved pass them. After placing the bottle in the fridge he trudged up the stairs to his room, throwing his jacket into an open chest when he got there.

Jordan laid back on his bed, setting his sunglasses on his nightstand before rubbing his eyes with his palms. Reaching into the nearby drawer he pulled out a small box, moving it hand to hand before taking off the lid. He sat up, swinging his legs off the bed, and admired the way the blade reflected the ocassional flash of lightning. Looking down at his arms he staired at the straight patterns that scarred themselves on his flesh.

He brought the blade to his left wrist, taking in the feel of the cold metal on his skin, before gently pushing down on it. He smiled into the dark as a warm feeling made it's way down his arm. Sighing, he moved the blade across his wrist one more, welcoming the pain like an old freind. Each slice stirred up an image of his 'freinds' before his eyes.

_"Freak," Nick mumbled as he brushed pass Jordan, Think he couldn't hear him._

_"Don't you get it? Nobody likes you." Adam whisphered, shoving Jordan into the wall before continuing down the path._

_"Do you actually, you know, like Jordan?" Cave whisphered to Ant, and the shard of hope that found it's way into Jordan's heart when Ant nodded was shattered when Ant added, "Well, he's a good challenge in the Game's, but that's the only reason reason I still hang out with him."_

Jordan snapped out of his daze, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Holding up the blade he stared, when the lightning flashed again, at the crimson liquid dripping off the metal. Standing, Jordan headed twords the bathroom, grabbing his wrist to stop the blood from dripping onto the floor. He opened a drawer and began to wrap his fore arm when light flashed through the room once more. In the quick spark Jordan saw his reflection in the mirror. He opened a drawer and, after searching for a while, found a matchbox. Grabbing a candle from the cabnet he lit it and set it on the counter.

He gazed up at his reflection, gasping when he barely reconizged the face in the mirrior. His hair was a mess and layers of bags were under his eyes. He ran a finger along the rope burn that circled his neck, wincing every so slightly. He shakily raised his shirt over his head before setting it on the counter. He stared at the patterns on his chest, a mix of fresh and old strokes. His arms wern't any better, The lashes going form his soulders to his palms.

He leaned closer to the mirrior, studying his eyes. Jordan was always told that your eyes held your true emotions, and he truly saw this when he saw fear, pain, and sadness staring back at him, the spark in his blue eyes gone. Even in the dark he could tell his skin was paler than normal. He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat stung, and the noises he was able to make came out cracked and shaky. All the alchohol in his system finally hit him, and he was glad he was near a toilet. The light from the candle flickered around the room as he heaved, casting a yellow glow over Jordan.

After a while he stood up and rinsed out his mouth, casting a final look at his reflection. Blowing out the candle he slipped his shirt back on and walked to his room, grabbing his jacket from the chest. He pulled it on, stepping into the bathroom once more to adjust it, making sure his arms were covered. He popped the collar, hiding the rope burns, and put his shades back onto his empty eyes. He left his room and walked down the stairs, looking out the kitchen window when he got there. The storm was over and things were settling. Jordan grabbed the door handle and stepped onto the front porch, watching the sunset through the clouds.

His eyes flickered to his wrist for a moment, and he realised that words cut deeper than any blade.


	2. Thank you!

**Hey guys, Ninja here! This is my first fanfiction that I have posted, and I hoped you enjoyed it! If you liked it, Favroite it; And let me know your thoughts about it in the reveiws! Prompts are always welcomed, and critisism it too! That's all for now, Love you guys! Ninja out!**


End file.
